By Example
by howwasthefun-vee
Summary: Tony shot up in bed and pointed his gauntlet at the person in his room.


Tony was, for once in his life, was sleeping soundly. It was a couple of months after the whole Vulture deal and Tony and Peter had been getting closer, with Peter staying a small neighborhood Spider-Man. It was a huge relief off Tony's shoulders, to be frank. He didn't have to worry about his small charge being killed by aliens, and the kid was durable enough to get off lucky with most common criminals, even if he did get attacked or anything. Iron Man was always available for backup too and he made sure Peter knew that.

Tony snuggled closer to his pillow, when he realized he was warmer than he should be. He always kept his bedroom at his ideal temperature for sleeping, and this wasn't it. He froze. Someone was clinging to his side. Like, straight up octopus attached to him. Tony's eyes shot open and he sat up, pushing his watch gauntlet to activate it, and pointing it at the person in his bed.

Peter Parker began to screech at him and Tony was so startled, he fell over the side of the bed with a flop. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling for a minute. His half asleep brain couldn't even comprehend what was happening, and he was supposed to be the genius!

Peter's head appeared from the edge of the bed. "Tony? Are you alive?"

"Debatable." He stood up and stared at Peter. "What are you doing in my room? It's 3AM!" Peter shuffled a little.

"Well… I heard a noise and couldn't get back to sleep after that." Tony blinked.

"Why would that scare you?" Peter shrugged. "So, you heard a noise, and instead of asking Friday what it was, you just climbed into bed with me?" Peter nodded, uncertain. "How long have you been here anyway?" He shrugged.

"Peter Parker has been here since 12:37 AM, Boss," Replied Friday. Tony nodded his thanks towards the ceiling before sighing again.

"Well, we might as well go back to bed." Peter nodded and slithered off the bed but stayed at the end of it uncertainly. "Problem Peter?" Peter shook his head, but then nodded.

"Actually, could I stay here? This new facility is so large, and I keep hearing noises and I'm not going back to sleep if I have to deal with that alone." Tony started for a couple seconds before nodding.

"Yeah you can stay here kid. Teenagers do need their sleep after all." Peter let out a whoop and climbed back into his bed with Tony following. "Do noises at night normally scare you?" Peter shook his head.

"I guess…" He paused and took a deep breath, fidgeting slightly. "I guess ever since after fighting the Vulture, I've been having a hard time sleeping. I'm not quite sure why, but things like warehouses freak me out, and I always have a thought in the back of my mind that the building is going to fall down. I don't know, it just makes sleep hard sometimes." Tony sighed and nodded reluctantly. He had hoped Peter wouldn't have to deal with this as such a young age, but the superhero profession tended to leave a mark.

"I get that too." He felt Peter look to him sharply.

"You do?" Tony gathered his thoughts. If Peter felt comfortable enough to speak with him about what he was feeling, he should share his experiences to help the kid, right? God, parenting was hard.

"Ever since I was a kid, I've struggled with mental illness and insomnia. You may know this but… My dad wasn't the greatest dad." Tony swallowed hard. "He wasn't patient at the best of times and when he got drunk…" Tony stared straight ahead at the ceiling. "I learned how to make myself scarce, to say the least." Peter didn't say anything, for which he was grateful. "After my parents died, the depression I'd been suffering with for a while got worse, but I had Rhodey to help me." Now Tony turned to Peter with a small smile on his face. "You have people who love and care about you Peter, and that's one of the most valuable resources you have." Peter smiled right back, before it slowly dropped away.

"Has being Iron Man been better or worse for stuff like that?"

"For my mental illness?" Peter nodded. "Both." Peter curled in on himself slightly and Tony cursed himself. "I'm not saying I regret being Iron Man, because I would never say that. It's the best thing I've done with my life, but it is hard sometimes." He looked hard at Peter. "It's something that only you can decide for yourself. Is what you're doing worth what it will do to you? I'm not gonna lie Peter. I am not thrilled with you being a superhero at such a young age, but knowing how you feel now is important." Peter nodded seriously.

"What do you do to help deal with the nightmares?" Tony mentally groaned. This is when his horrible coping mechanisms are going to kick him in the ass. He began to wrack his brain for what to say.

"Doing exactly what you are doing now. Talking about it." Tony held up a hand. "I know that sounds super cheesy and it kind of is, but telling your friends and family that you're having problems like this helps them help you. It sucks kid. It really does. Just know that I'm always here for you." Peter smiled and nodded. Tony finally looked at him. He reached over and ruffled the kid's hair. He laughed at the squawk of indignation as his hand was batted away. "I really am proud of you Peter. For telling me." This time the smile was shy.

"Thanks Tony." They lapsed into silence, and Tony's eyes closed.

He was so tired, he didn't even feel Peter wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling closer. He did notice however, Peter speaking in his sleepy haze.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem kiddo."


End file.
